Gamer Of The Leaf
by FaintestMist
Summary: What happens when a certain Green Beast in Konoha wakes up with the Power of the Gamer? Suddenly free of what held him down for so long. Watch as he takes The Village Hidden in Leaf by a storm. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Gamer Of The Leaf**

Hi… so this is my first go at a Fanfiction. I was planning on doing one with Artemis Fowl time-travel but I need time to plan out the past you know (if you are familiar with the series) before all the stuff in the book. It's uncharted territory.

Anywayyyysss…

On with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or get paid to write this story. I wish I was.

Rock Lee had seen many things in his life. He had to grudgingly admit to the Medic Nin that he had to give up his dream to become a Shinobi … a conventional Shinobi at least by any standard. All because he was born with crippled Chakra coils. That didn't mean that he couldn't do any Ninjutsu but just that his ability to mould chakra beyond the conventional **Kawirame** was painfully limited. **Henge** was a mean stretch so was the **Bunshin**. Which opened up the avenue for Fuinjutsu since the art required hardly any significant amount of Chakra since the seals didn't need much to power, the rare exceptions at _lower levels_ being Exploding tags needing more Chakra for extra explosive effect.

He did have some perks however … because even if a smaller Chakra pool didn't mean greater control but it still made chakra control _easier_. But even with that he couldn't pull off any Genjutsu. Then what about Kenjutsu he had thought many times before, while the art didn't really need chakra for doing any Katas, few people in the Leaf actually used Swords most depended on the conventional Kunai and Shuriken, reinforcing them as situation warranted. Moreover it did need chakra like for supporting jutsu ad for enhancing their body to dodge and parry as needed. All in all his options were limited.

With a sigh Lee turned over in his bed. He had given it a lot of thought. Which left him with one thing than he had actually an aptitude for. _Taijutsu_.

Ideally he was to meet his Jounin sensei Mighty Gai with his team mates Higurashi Tenten and Hyuuga Neji, but apparently he had a mission that was very pressing. So while other teams like Team 9 met their sensei, their academy instructor Iruka had told them that he was told to relay the message that they would meet his sensei at Training ground 9 tomorrow.

With his eyes still closed Lee sat up in his bed and cracked his body until he felt that comforting pop in his back.

"Ahh.. that felt good"

And the Lee opened his eyes…and

All Chaos Ensued…

I know this is not much of a Cliffhanger Buttttt…. And the chapter was short… but I plan to talk it further with Gamer elements from the next chapter onwards.

I ll try my best to tone down the ' _Youthfulness'_ and stuff…

Until then DarkReigner signing of…

Pssttt… I really don't this I would get any follow or fav yer but hey plese review…

Love it? Hate it? **REVIEW!**


	2. Dawn of the Gamer

Dawn Of The Gamer

 **Ding!**

It was the noise that woke Lee, now Lee had some share of crazy in his life... but that mostly accounted to being an orphan and the stuff that came with it and a certain blonde knucklehead defacing the Hokage monument. None of which could prepare himself for the blue screen floating in front of him, so much so that he nearly toppled off the bed... _nearly_. He wasn't the best at Taijutsu in the academy for nothing... so much so that even the Hyuuga hot shot Neji could have trouble countering even with his Juuken.

Which was why he twisted mid air so he fell with his left shoulder taking the brunt of the hit.

 **Ding!**

 **-2HP**

 **Now what** in the bonkers was this...

 **Tutorial**

 **Congratulations! You have been selected to live out the rest of your life as a videogame.**

"What the..." Lee was not much of a fan of video games. Sure he played a few rpg's before academy but since he had busy training his was off. But sadly without any proper guidance he could only get so far. In all respects his parents were Civilians. Add the fact that he could mould chakra to any extent other than to do a simple **Kai** to dispel a **Genjutsu**... his options of being a Shinobi was pretty much narrow to say the least.

Which was he often looked upto the Yondaime as his role model. After all his parents were merchants, albeit the wealthiest in Konoha and quite possibly the Elemental nations but he choose to be a Ninja and became the God-damn Hokage!

Now that's something!

Lee was totally unprepared for it when a blue box assulted his vision.

 **Gamer V 1.0 _synchronization_**

 ** _complete!_**

 **Ding!**

 **You have slept in your own bed. All status effects and rebuffs are cured. HP and CP restored to maximum value.**

Suddenly Lee felt the need to clutch several parts of his body.

It felt horrible... as if something was forcing itself through his skin. And it suddenly washed over by a sense of calm. It felt familiar vaguely so...

Just as suddenly the pain vanished and supporting himself by clutching the edge of the bed Lee sat up.

Hell with it! If some God forsaken deity had found it funny to have fun with life making him a videogame character, he will sure as he'll play along with it. Anyway what _could_ he do?

"I really hope this works... _status_ "

 **Ding!**

Name: **Rock Lee**

Title: **The Gamer**

HP: 118/120

CP: 1/60

STR: 25

VIT : 12

DEX: 7

INT: 6

WIS: 5

LUK: 3

CHA: 2

HPR: 2.5/min

CPR: 0.5/min

And he fainted.

A/N: I wrote this on Fanfiction App so sorry if it was short. It is probably the best i can do for now.

When I work on my Laptop I'll try to type in lengthier ones. Besides I'm taking Lee to the fact that he can NOW USE chakra much better. I 'll keep stat gain low even with Guy Sensei so that we can see more of The Geniuses of Hard Work!

Anywayyyysss

Love it? Hate it? **REVIEW**

Psstt... I almost lost this chapter with a copy (backup) error. Phew


	3. Chapter 3

**Apprentice of Hard Work**

A/N: This chapter came a liittle late cauz yesterday I lost power and today telephone's dead. i.e no Internet. Since im new to fiction writing it ll take time for me to get any 'good' Bear with me

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishi does. Lucky Dobe.

Anyyyways on with the story

Chakra Exhaustion was a bitch any season Shinobi would tell you that. Apart from the fact that It sapped you of energy and made your actions slower it made you _lethargic_. ANBU would equate it being high and suddenly having the dope taken away, leaving you dull. For the first time in his not-so-long-or-short-life Lee learned first hand how it felt to be down to the last spurts of Chakra. Oddly so he didn't feel any pain or weakness just _empty_ …

"Seriously, somethings messing with my head… along with all this crap, but..." he murmured.

While all this was pissing him off, Lee was never to look the gift horse in the Mouth. If he could be nigh empty on Chakra and walk away with it then why bitch and moan.

With that thought in mind he left he house and made his way to Ichariku's Ramen stand.

That faint-no-jutsu session had took 20 bloody minutes. He just didn't have the time to make anything or go to some restaurant. _Ramen_ will have to do. He sighed.

He was just about to catch a stool near the stand when he felt the earth shaking. "Strange…"

Lee had to rub his eyes to confirm what he saw. A gang of enraged women was running behind a short figure covered in some sort of cloak. Lee had to gag himself with his fist in fear of feminine wrath at the sight of the women's face. He could make out several whiskers and a red nose. Overall it was very comical. As he was enjoying this scene and trying to make out the identity of the short figure he was whisked by the person in question. _Now_ if there was something Lee prided himself in it was the fact that he trained hard and was the strongest in his class and held an Undefeated streak in Taijutsu matches since that fateful day…

Now, what he didn't take into account was that the kid running at him was ' _fast'_ . While his weight or strength couldn't pull him off and Lee had even tried pulling him back to him to keep his footing… _tried_ being the keyword, he didn't take into account the _momentum_.

The next few moments were lost to both of them as there was a tangle of limbs and a lot of rolling around.

Finally pushing the kid off Lee managed to sit up… only to find a lot of women glaring at him. Heck! He could make out horns rising and there was a gleam in their eyes. "gulp…wait…"

Was all he could make out before they were onto him.

 **Ding!**

 **-2HP**

 **-5HP**

 **-1HP**

 **-3HP…**

When he came around, he was greeted by a blue screen…

 **Ding!**

 **Through a 'special' action a skill has been generated. Physical Endurance.**

 **Physical Endurance Lv:5 (78%)**

 **The ability to bite in the pain and take a pounding.**

He certainly was prepared for the apologetic look of the women when he came to his senses. " Hey Kid you alright?" It was Teuchi the owner. Lee took the hand and got up giving a once over to the embarrassed women folk and then to himself. Strangely he didn't feel sore, as one would expect after a beating. Instead he just felt _emptier_. Sapped of something he could place…

Then it hit him , those messages they weren't joking this wasn't some elaborate Genjutsu it was Real! His life had become something like a game.

" _Status'_ " he muttered semi-vocally.

His HP was 98/120. Which explained why he got the skill. What surprised him more was why it was only Lv 5. Sure he had never been beat up so bad in his life. Even in the academy even when sparring there a point after which the match was called off. He decided to give the matter a rest for now. Nothing good will come out of him brooding. And speaking of which why was he ganged upon anyway?

The answer came to him soon enough when he felt some one poking his arm.

"Huh..what do you want?"

'Huh?'

'sorry… we thought you were that kid…'

" who did you think I was?" oh then it him hard. The blonde mop, the marker In his hand and the _speed_ that would put ANBU into shame. The resident pariah Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Ding! For thinking over and gaining an understanding regarding the situation take 1 INT**

That was odd…

The rest of his question were answered when he spotted the cloak lying next where he got pounded. "damn" The blonde was a quick thinker. While he was busy rolling around, Naruto had thrown the cloak over him and made a quick exit.

He was looking over the place when…

 **Ding!**

Oh god what now.

 **Through repeated actions a skill Observe has been created!**

 **Observe Lv:1 (0%)**

 **Walk with pride knowing that you have eyes that put the Uchiha to Shame. Presenting the ultimate dojutsu with unmatched scying ability… Observe-no-Jutsu!**

 **Ehm… It gives you info on a object or person**

Lee focused on the cloak

 **Tattered Cloak**

 **Durability 4/13**

 **Used by Mitarishi Anko to wipe the gag of a target how threw up on her, it is only held together barely so.**

"Bwack …puft…" to think that he had almost had that in his mouth made Lee taste bile that rose alarmingly in his throat.

"Hello, … I said Sorry!" He was brought back from his ministrations by the same girl who had apologized to him. "What?.. oh yeah… I guess I ll let this pass…for now"

"Next time make sure if the person is the one you're after before punching the living daylight out him"

For the girls part, she had the decency to blush. Now that he got a good look at he noticed that while not too pretty she did have looks, _civilian_ he could easily make out. With brown hair and onyx eyes while not quite a looker she did have her charm.

Curious as to what he could know of her without being obtrusive he decided to give his newest skill a go.

 **Yuuki Meru**

 **HP: 86/88**

 **CP: 35/35**

Yeah… definitely a civilan. Bidding her goodbye he went back to the stand, determined not to get any more trouble.

It was 20 minutes later that he found himself in the training ground with his teammates waiting for sensei, Mighty Guy. He thought it was a good time gleam what he could of his teammates. But all observe could tell him was their HP and CP. Yeah…very helpful.

With a poof something landed infront of him. The person was dressed in Green Spandex with orange Leg warmers that had a buldge. The man sported a bowel cut and what appeared to be Bleached teeth if anything was to go by the gleam of his teeth.

"Yosh! My youthful students, my name is Mighty Guy and I will be your Jounin sensei"

It was Tenten who was the first to break out of their reverie first. Lee felt his blood pumping for some reason. While Neji with his pupil less eyes was impassive.

"Let us get to know each other with a Youthful spar!" At that everyone cringed slightly, even Lee.

Without further ado he landed in front of Lee settling into an unknown Taijutsu stance. Lee quickly took up the Academy stance with his left hand over his chest and right hand near the groin. Tenten took out her Kunai and readied herself, while Neji fell into the Hyuuga style. In a flash Guy was upon them forcing Lee to block his foot with his forearm.

 **-7HP**

Oww… that hurt. But strangely the pain disappeared as soon as it came. Filing that information for later he prepared to counter the sweep by jumping but was unceremoniously pummeled to the ground by the falling axe kick.

 **-13HP**

He was conscious enough to see Tenten knocked out by a well-placed chop on her neck and Neeji joining her after his Jyuuken was dismantled. The man was monster! Lee knee that he was holding back a lot. But he couldn't hide his shit eating grin thinking how strong he could get under his tutelage.

 **Ding!**

 **For standing up against the Green Beast and putting up a 'fight' you have earned 1 DEX**

That was all he saw before Darkness claimed him.

A/N sorry if characters seems OC or more. I need some feelers to get used to writing conversation and understanding the characters. Hopefully I ll get some practice and maybe I can do a revamp of sorts when I get better.

Love it? Hate it? **REVIEW!**


End file.
